


I think I met God

by Demiiiiiic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Violence, dr. terminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiiiiiic/pseuds/Demiiiiiic
Summary: Klaus discovers a new power much younger than he should've





	I think I met God

**Author's Note:**

> soooo I've was working on my other umbrella academy fic when this idea popped into my head that wouldn't fit in with the plot. so I decided to make it its own story. I wrote this pretty fast so I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! I hope you enjoy this one-shot that might become more and I promise I will update my other fic so soon!

The group of siblings had just finished eating breakfast when the mission alarm began to blare throughout the house. The group of children froze not ready for a fight so early in the morning.  
“well, let’s get this over with.” five sighed. The siblings exchanged looks and bolted to the door awaiting their father's word. As they were ushered into the van Klaus thought about how he didn't get to finish his breakfast. Before he could think too much about it they were being told to exit the van and execute the plan that Klaus hadn’t paid much attention to 

It was supposed to be simple.  
Klaus was appointed lookout as always, while the rest of his siblings were tasked with entering the building and taking down the criminals.  
Everything was supposed to be fine, but Klaus had a bad feeling he couldn’t shake.  
Perhaps it was the dismembered man staring at him from the corner. Klaus tried not to pay attention but it was hard once the man started yelling.  
Klaus jumped startled by the ghosts sudden outburst.  
The man was pointing at him and shouting incoherently. Klaus couldn’t understand. He covered his ears unable to bear the sound of the ghosts booming voice.  
Suddenly, his panic was furthered by a wet cloth being slammed over his mouth and nose. His body stopped responding as his eyes drifted close and the darkness surrounded him 

Klaus awoke all at once. Sputtering and coughing as cold water ran down his throat. He opened his eyes abruptly and was met with a man in a strange suit with dark brown eyes and a face mostly covered by a metal helmet.  
“You with us kid?”  
The man asked snapping his fingers in front of Klauses eyes.  
He was confused and groggy from whatever drug this man had given him. he didn’t know where he was, his wrists and feet were bound to a chair, and there was something like cotton in his mouth preventing him from speaking.  
Klaus groaned through what he figured was a gag. His discomfort seemed to satisfy the man who in turn gave a grotesque smile.  
The man walked behind him and turned the chair the boy was strapped to.  
Klaus was now facing 5 of his siblings.  
They were placed in chairs bolted to the floor all facing each other in a large circle.  
Luther was heavily chained, Allison’s mouth was duct taped shut.  
A furious Diego had his hands tied behind his back, while five and Ben were both out cold, IVs being fed through their veins.  
All of this meant that the strange man knew who the siblings were and more importantly he knew their weaknesses. 

Klaus was scared. His siblings had never been incapacitated all at once like this. What frightened Klaus the most was the figures in the room whispering his name. Sure the ghosts were frightening in and of themselves but it was the fact that they were children some were teenagers while others were younger kids, one looked like he couldn’t be older than 5. There was so many of them. 

“Klaus” a boy with a long gash across his stomach whispered. 

“Please Klaus” a girl with a missing arm begged. 

“KLAUS!” they were all yelling now and Klaus was crying. 

He was no longer surrounded by his siblings, he was in the dark mausoleum again. He was surrounded by the dead who begged for his help as their souls withered away.  
Klaus was panicking, the ghosts were crowding him closing in on him crying his name when suddenly a sharp sting on his cheek startled him back to reality. A cold hand grabbed his chin and Klaus whimpered afraid it was one of the dead. Instead, he was met with the dark brown eyes of their captor. His breath hitched as the man stared him down, Klaus shivered.  
After too long a moment the man let Klauses face go giving him a playful slap on the cheek as he did so. 

The man stood in the middle of all of his siblings. “Well then as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted” he paused giving Klaus a glare. “For now you may call me Doctor Terminal. I already know all of you so no need for further introductions, I say we get right into the swing of things.”  
He walked out of the circle of siblings and fiddled with something behind Klaus. He couldn’t see what Dr. Terminal was doing but Diego could, and from his expression, it was nothing good. 

Diego’s eyes were wide as he struggled against his restraints. in all of Klauses years on earth he had never seen Diego so afraid. It was beginning to make Klaus even more nervous.  
Before he could think Dr.Terminal was behind Klaus.  
He was so close Klaus could feel his breathing. 

“How about we start with you?” the man whispered in Klauses ear.

It sent shivers down the boy's spine, he certainly didn’t want anything to do with what the man had planned.  
His siblings were now yelling through their gags and struggling harder in their restraints. Diego was staring daggers behind Klaus and shaking his head yelling louder than the ghosts that screamed Klauses name. 

All at once Klause felt a searing pain rip through his back and into his chest. He gasped feeling agony, unlike anything he had ever felt. Klause looked down as another wave of pain ripped through his body. The source of the feeling being one very large blade sticking out of his chest. The man pushed the knife deeper eliciting a pain filled screech from Klaus.  
Klaus was choking on blood and his gag all at once while the man just pushed harder on the knife seeing how far it could go through the boy's chest. In one swift motion, Dr.Terminal yanked the knife from Klauses back. The boy let out a howl of pain. As he gurgled blood and his vision blurred he made eye contact with Diego who was crying and struggling. He stared right into his brother's eyes as they fluttered closed. 

Diego was searching for signs that his brother would be alright but deep down he knew nothing could save him. He screamed Klauses name through his dirty gag as Allison sobbed and Luther struggled in his restraints. He was frenzied eyes wide as he stared at his unmoving brother. There was so much blood. Diego had only seen this much blood when Ben was involved. It wasn’t supposed to be coming from Klauses slumped form.  
Without a word, Dr. Terminal got to work checking Klauses Pulse. He smiled satisfied with his work as he untied the boy who he unceremoniously threw to the ground. Diego felt as if he was going to be sick he had just noticed the drain in the center of the room. 

This was a bleeding room and they were the cattle. 

“I’ll be back to choose the next.” Dr. Terminal laughed as he exited the concrete room leaving klaus Sprawled across the floor. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Klaus opened his eyes slowly. He was surrounded by black and white trees and colorless blades of soft grass. The boy didn’t know where he was but he felt calm as he got up and wiped the dirt from his uniform. He walked around for a bit taking in his strange surroundings. He came across a road that seemingly led to nowhere. In the distance, Klaus could see a little girl riding a pink bike. 

“Hello?” Klaus called out as he waved at the girl.  
She rode up to Klaus and gave him a disapproving look.  
“Hi, can you tell me where I am?” Klaus asked hoping she would have the answer.  
“ you know where you are Klaus”  
And suddenly Klaus could remember how he had gotten to this strange place.  
He could remember the blade in his back pushing through his body. He placed a hand over his stomach where the phantom pain was.  
“Oh” Klaus whispered  
“So I'm-”  
“yup, but there’s a problem Klaus” she paused  
“You can’t stay here. To be frank, I don’t like you that much and neither does the guy downstairs.”  
“wait aren’t you supposed to like love everyone equally? and when you say downstairs do you mea-” 

“I don’t know who came up with that crap about me loving everyone, but you, in particular, just don’t fit in anywhere.” The young girl interjected.  
“What do you mean? You created me, didn’t you?  
“ It’s time to go back Klaus” she didn’t bother answering his question. 

“Please don’t make me! I don’t want to go back! Let me stay please.” Klaus begged. He was afraid of the horrors that awaited him in that terrifying concrete room. But before he could beg any further the world around him began to fade. 

“no, please!! Please!” he yelled as he sat up with a gasp. 

He was once again surrounded by his siblings in the cold concrete room. Klaus took a minute to recover from his resurrection taking in large amounts of air as he attempted to calm himself.  
His siblings were staring at him their eyes as wide as saucers. Klaus made a mental decision he would explain everything later as he stumbled up and got to work untying his brothers and sister. He pulled the gag off of Diego who barely moved as Klaus untied his hands. Before Klaus could proceed to untie his other siblings Diego was up and wrapping his arms around Klaus in a tight hug.  
“H-h-ho-how” Diego stuttered.  
“I’ll explain everything later but right now we have to hurry.”  
That seemed to do the trick. Diego ran to 5 and 6 he fought the woozy feeling he got as pulled the needles from their arms, he couldn't pass out now. 

Klaus gently pulled the tape off of Allison's mouth, she was still crying staring at Klaus in disbelief. She didn’t say a word as he untied her but she was quick to act as she ran to Luther's side pulling his gag off.  
“We need a key” Allison croaked out, voice hoarse from yelling and crying.  
Swiftly the three siblings began combing the room for any sign of the key that would unlock the chains. Klaus had a feeling they wouldn’t find what they were looking for in this room.  
“Shit it’s not here.” Diego voiced angrily 

“That’s because I have it”  
The three siblings turned around startled by the sudden appearance of Dr.Terminal. One hand was holding the key tauntingly in the air while the other had a knife pressed against Luther's throat.  
“I must say number four I am impressed.” The man laughed  
“I knew you could speak to the dead but conquering death itself, fascinating.” Dr. terminal was smiling.  
“Now any of you try anything and I slit your brother's throat, be good and get back in your chairs.” He commanded a dark tone in his voice. Pressing the knife hard enough in Luther's neck to draw blood.  
The three siblings decided they had no choice. they slowly walked towards their designated chairs.  
“Not you, four, You tie your siblings up gags and all” Klaus had no choice but to obey if he defied the man Luther would get a knife to the neck. Klaus wasn’t one hundred percent sure but he deduced that Luther wouldn’t be able to come back to life in the same way. 

Klaus did as he was told whispering small apologies to his siblings in the process. He shed a few tears as he placed the duct tape back over Allison's mouth.  
“Good. now come over here.” Klaus hesitated for a moment. Luther let out a whimper as the man slowly began to drag the knife.  
“Ok Ok!” Klaus shouted as he made his way over to the man. Klaus felt immense fear as he reached Dr. Terminal. The man's eyes looked crazed and he was licking his lips like he wanted to eat Klaus alive. 

Dr. Terminal removed the knife from Luther's neck. The siblings could do nothing but cry out and watch as the horrid man grabbed Klaus roughly by the arm and began dragging him out of the room. Klaus struggled to try and free himself but the man was bigger than the scrawny boy. In one swift motion, he pulled a syringe from his pocket and plunged the needle deep into Klauses neck. Klaus reached up to grab at the man but it was no use. Dr.Terminal grabbed the boy and pinned both his arms to his chest in a strange backward hug, Klaus continued to struggle until his body couldn't move anymore and his eyes drifted closed. Dr.Terminal exited the room with Klaus. 

As all of this unfolded number five was beginning to awaken. He could hear muffled yelling and the sound of struggling but he was having trouble opening his eyes. It felt like he had two paperweights resting on top of his eyelids. His mouth felt like there was cotton stuffed in it and his brain felt like mush in his skull. With much effort, he managed to open his eyes and what he saw in front of him confused him even further. His brothers and sister were tied to chairs and it appeared he was in the same situation. Slight panic began to set in but he somehow knew he needed to stay calm. He groaned and found that there was a gag in his mouth. Five couldn’t remember what had happened but he knew he had to react. 

He squeezed his eyes shut focusing on his power. He teleported out of his restraints but he was still groggy and weak. He fell to the ground catching himself with his hands, they connected with something sticky and wet on the floor and when he opened his eyes he gasped it was blood so much blood. Five stumbled backward and his back hit an empty chair. He had to focus. He stood up and untied Diego.  
“What happened?” Five questioned as moved to untie Allison.  
“He has Klaus” was the first thing Diego said and Five froze for a moment.  
“We have to help him!” Allison interjected as she ripped her gag off.  
“Y-you stay here with L-L-Luther and Ben while F-Five and I go kick that b-b-bastards ass.” Diego stammered as he picked the lock of the door with the knife Dr.Terminal had so foolishly left behind. In no more than 10 seconds the door was unlocked. Diego and Five carefully made their way out of the room watching for any signs of movement. 

As they walked through the building Diego came to the conclusion they were in an abandoned meat packing warehouse. This somehow disturbed him even further it felt like they were in some sick horror movie. Five seem to take notice of their surroundings as well, grimacing as they passed a large meat grinder. There were conveyor belts with hooks attached stationed throughout the building and hanging from one of them was their unconscious brother. Dr.Terminal was busy fiddling with a set of knives on a table next to Klaus. diego took this as his moment he flung his knife straight into Dr.terminals back cutting easily through the man's strange suit. Dr.Terminal let out a furious battle cry. Five Jumped onto Doctor Terminals back, yanked the knife out and plunged it in again deeper this time jumping back to Diego before the man could attempt to grab him. 

Dr.Terminal was furious. “My Suit!” he bellowed “you ripped my suit!” He was running at the two brothers now a large knife in hand. Five jumped behind the man grabbed the largest knife off of the table and plunged it into the man’s back. Dr.Terminal cried out once more he reached for the boy then dropped like a big pile of rocks his metal helmet clanking against the concrete floor. Five seemed to think his job was done but Diego wasn’t taking any chances. He grabbed three knives off of the table and threw them straight into the man's back just for good measure.  
Diego was seemingly satisfied with his work. He wasted no time as he ran to Klaus who was still unconscious. Five grabbed the nearest chair climbed up and cut Klaus free while Diego stood underneath Klauses body to catch him as he fell. Diego was immediately checking his brother for any further injuries the stab wounds from earlier completely closed a strange scar in its place. 

“That’s a lot of blood.” five stated as he checked for Klauses Pulse surprised that it was so steady.  
“You missed a lot while you were out.” Diego affirmed as he carried his lanky brother in his arms with ease.  
“ We’ll talk about it later. Get the key from around the bastard's neck.”  
Five didn’t question his brother any further sure that he would explain everything once they were safe and back home. Five yanked the necklace with the key from the strange man's unmoving form.  
They walked back to their siblings in silence too tired to speak. As they entered the room again they made sure to announce it was them. They knew Allison was tough and would lunge at them if she suspected it was Dr.Terminal re-entering the room. 

Five unlocked Luther's chains and went to check on Ben who was still unconscious. Whatever the man had given FIve had worn off fairly quickly but who knew what he had given Ben. This man knew about their powers so it had to be something incredibly strong. Once Luther had Ben in his arms the group of siblings made their way out of the horrid building and onto the desolate street. 

It was nighttime and the siblings realized they had no idea how long they had been locked up in there. They decided the best plan of action was to figure out where they were. Maybe find a pay phone or a bus station. Their original plan of five jumping back to the mansion couldn’t work out seeing as five was still too weak his adrenaline wearing off. So they walked for what felt like hours until they finally found a gas station with a pay phone.  
Their next issue was not having any money for the pay phone so they decided Allison would go in and ask the man at the window nicely to use their phone. If that didn’t work she was told to rumor him. About 2 minutes later Allison came out of the gas station looking pretty satisfied. 

“I didn’t even have to rumor him he gave me 50 cents, said I looked like I needed it.” Allison and Five squeezed into the phone booth while Luther and Diego waited with their two unconscious brothers. When Five and Allison exited the booth they didn't look too happy.  
“He said he’ll be here soon” Five voiced as he sat down on the curb  
“He seemed pretty upset at us for getting caught,” Allison admitted.  
“It’s n-not our f-fault. The f-f-fucker used that w-w-weird gas on us.” Diego spat.  
“Dr. Terminal was calculated he had planned this. He knew our weaknesses and used that to his advantage.” Luther stated upset at the whole situation.  
“What I don’t get is why he did it and why did he choose Klaus first,” Allison remarked  
“M-m-maybe it was j-just random. It s-s-seemed like he w-was coming b-b-back for all of u-us.” Diego retorted frustrated with his worsened stutter.  
“can someone tell me What I missed?” Five asked feeling a bit left out of the loop.  
“He Died... Klaus Died. and somehow he came back.” Luther almost whispered.  
“What do you mean he died and came back that’s impossible.” five scoffed.  
“H-he means. W-we watched K-Klaus get stabbed through t-t-the back.” Diego explained feeling as if rewatching the events unfold.  
“We saw Dr. Terminal check his pulse we saw the light leave his eyes.” Allison cried wiping her tears with her dirty hands.  
Before Five could ask more questions a familiar large van pulled up to the curb. For once the siblings were glad to see their father. Vanya was with him giving them all concerned looks.  
“In the car now,” Reginald demanded and the siblings obeyed.  
Diego hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until the doors of the van were closed and they were on their way. All of the siblings were silent the whole ride back to the academy. 

When they arrived home pogo and grace were waiting for them in the driveway concerned looks on their faces. As they exited the vehicle Reginald got his first good look at the children. They looked worn out. writs red from some kind of restraint system their mouths red as well as if they had been gagged by something rough. All in all, they seemed alright. All except for number four. He was covered in an immense amount of blood. Grace seemed to notice the urgency of Klauses situation first and gently took him from Diego's arms. Reginald took Ben from Luther and the two adults walked swiftly into the house. The Children close behind. The two adults and pogo reached the infirmary and shut the doors not allowing the rest of the siblings to enter. 

Diego looked worried. He had seen Klauses healed wound and was uncertain of what their father would do when he found out what happened. Not a minute later their father exited the room an unreadable look on his face.  
“ To the living room for a mission debrief immediately.” he bellowed. Ushering the children away from the infirmary.  
The four siblings were sitting on the couch looking exhausted and pretty shaken up.  
“Number one, begin.” 

“We started the mission how you asked sir. We entered the premises and took down the thief but a strange gas filled the room and it incapacitated all of us. We ended up at an abandoned meat packing warehouse with a man Who called Himself Doctor Terminal. He knew what our powers were sir. He knew our weaknesses.” Luther paused unsure if he should continue. 

“Tell me what happened to four.”  
Luther stayed silent for a moment unsure if he should tell the truth. 

“I said continue number one.”  
And so Luther did. He told their father how they had watched the man gruesomely stab their brother through the back, how he had died and come back from the other side. Their father stared at them with a strange expression, it was one of disbelief one the children had never seen before.  
“That will be all. You may see your siblings now.” 

The siblings, including Vanya, didn’t spare another moment as they ran to the infirmary. When they entered they were relieved to see Ben awake sitting up with a blanket around his body and a bottle of water in hand.  
“Hey.” Ben croaked. “What did I miss.” the siblings breathed a sigh of relief it had been rough seeing Ben so incredibly still for so long. The siblings all stayed in the infirmary explaining everything as they waited for Klaus to wake up.  
“So he really died?” Ben asked baffled by the information he had just received.  
“Yeah, h-he really d-did.” Diego answered a faraway look in his eyes.  
“Does that mean he’s like… immortal?” Vanya asked still a bit confused.  
“I guess only Klaus knows the answer to that.” Allison speculated.  
She was right they would have to wait till Klaus woke up to ask him their burning questions.

At 3 o’clock in the morning, Klaus began to come around. All of the siblings were asleep except for Ben.  
Klauses eyes snapped open and his breathing began to pick up.  
Ben took Klauses hand in his and attempted to calm his brother.  
“ We’re home it's ok we’re safe. You’re safe." Ben whispered in the most reassuring voice he could muster. It seemed to do the trick as Klauses breathing slowed. 

“Lets never do that again,” Klaus whispered and Ben chuckled.  
“I’m sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me.” Ben apologized.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Klaus expressed. the two boys were silent for a moment.

“I think I met God.” Klaus blurted out unable to hold in what he had seen and heard. 

he told Ben of the little girl up there and the guy downstairs both who didn't like him very much. He told Ben of the black and white foliage and the pink bike that God rode down a dirt path. Ben listened with intent and fascination at what his brother had experienced. As Klaus finished his description of what he believed was the afterlife, both the boys were yawning. they decided they would continue their talk in the morning with the rest of their siblings and both the brothers let the darkness of sleep consume them.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
